Wait!
by Kidan
Summary: 19 year old Ben Skywalker meets a girl in a Cantina.


**Wait**

He held her head tenderly in his hands and everything within him was prepared to kiss her but then as he watched; she turned a sickly shade of green and promptly lost her lunch in his lap. Letting go of her head, he looks down at the mess she had made of his jumpsuit, and hears a slight thump. When he looks back at her, her head is on the table and she is lightly snoring.

Ben leans back in his seat, looking down at the mess coating his lap, when a snicker behind him, causes him to glance over his shoulder. He sees Jacen standing there, a superior smirk on his face.

"Smooth and debonair Ben."

Ben lifts an eyebrow. "It would've worked, if she hadn't drank enough to give herself alcohol poisoning."

"So, she should have merely drank enough to get drunk, but not enough to pass out? Is that why it would have worked?"

Ben ignores Jacen's comment and turns back around to the blonde at his table, and pats her face a couple of times. "Hey. Hey you. Wake up."

He is answered solely by her snores. The scuff of a chair attracts his attention, and he sees Jacen sitting at the third chair of the table. Grabbing a few napkins from the table, Ben starts wiping the mess from his lap, as Jacen snickers once again.

"Watch it Jacen, or I'll hug you."

"I couldn't help but notice you called her 'you,' please tell me that you at least know her name."

"Well…"

"You were going to kiss her!"

"It's not like I hand-waved her or anything."

"No, you just got her drunk enough to pass out, and now since you don't know who she is, we've got to stay with her until she wakes up. In fact, that seems like suitable punishment. You stay with her. I'm going to dinner."

With that said Jacen stands up and leaves the cantina. Ben stares out the door where Jacen had disappeared, and then turns once more to the girl sleeping on the table in front of him. He brushes a wisp of the blonde hair from her face, and takes a closer look at her features.

Ben jumps when a gruff voice barks in his ear. "We're closing, you and your lady friend need to go elsewhere now."

He turns to see the bartender staring at him, and Ben frowns for a second as he nods his head. Sighing, he picks the woman up and walks out the door. As soon as he steps out, he can hear the click of a manual lock from behind him. Wondering what to do, he finally makes up his mind, and begins to walk towards the hotel him and Jacen are staying at.

Entering the room, he gently lays the woman, on the bed, and goes to change out of the soiled jumpsuit, and into a pair of loose pants. Returning with a wash clothe, Ben sits beside the woman, and wipes down her face. In this light, Ben would have to guess her age at about mid way between his and Jacen's. She's old enough to be taken seriously, yet young enough to still be considered a girl.

A girl with a cute button of a nose.

Ben pushes that thought aside. He is a Jedi, and has no time for such attachments. Looking around for something to do, he frowns as he realizes that the room he is in, really has no entertainment amenities at all. So he decides to lie down beside the blonde and take a nap.

Moments after his head touches the pillow, he is asleep.

What feels like moments later, a scream yanks him from his slumber, and he rolls out of the bed, and falls into a defensive position. Glancing around, he sees the blonde sitting up in the bed, one hand over her mouth the other holding her head, her eyes squeezed shut from the pain of her headache.

Ben sits down on the edge of the bed facing her. "Hi, I'm Ben. Who are you?"

The blonde looks around the room twice. "I'm Myri. How did I get here?"

"I carried you from the cantina where we were drinking."

She screws her mouth up in thought, her nose wrinkling with the movement, and Ben has to stifle back a laugh. After a second, her features smooth out again, and she looks towards Ben. "Did we do anything?"

"Well, I was going to kiss you…"

"And?"

"And you kind of threw up on me."

A horrified expression crosses her face, and her hands cover her mouth again as she starts to blush. "I'm sorry." She pauses for a moment. "I think I should go."

She stands up, and walks towards the door. Ben hesitates for a moment, and then calls out, "wait!"

She turns around, looking at him, her face still pink from embarrassment. "Yes?"

Ben racks his mind, trying to come up with a good idea why she should wait. "Do you have a headache?"

Mryi nods her head, and Ben smiles. "Then I can help. I'm a Jedi and can stop your pain."

Hesitantly, Myri walks towards him. "Okay."

Ben steps up beside her, and places a hand on each side of her face. Closing his eyes, he lets the Force flow through him, and helps her system to fully metabolize the acetaldehyde from her drinking. Finally he opens his eyes, and looks into her brown ones. "There, feel better?"

She gives him a quick smile. "Yes I do. Thank you Ben."

Then she turns once more from him, walking towards the door.

"Wait!"

She turns towards him again, tilting her head slightly. "Yes?"

"You didn't tell me your last name."

Mryi hesitates for a moment. "Dunter"

"Okay."

Then she turns, and once more makes for the door.

"Wait!"

She turns towards him again. "Yes?"

Ben allows a small smirk to appear on his face. "Do you think I could get that kiss?"

"Aren't you afraid I'd throw up on you again?"

Ben walks closer to her. "Nope."

With a small smile, she steps closer and kisses him, as he wraps his arms around her.

And that is when Jacen walks in. He coughs slightly, and the two jump apart, both of them looking slightly embarrassed to be caught by the elder Jedi. Jacen smiles at the blonde. "Ah, you've awakened I see."

She nods her head, and Jacen laughs. "What, I don't even get a hello?"

"Hello Jacen."

Ben's mouth drops open. "You know her?"

Jacen turns towards Ben. "Yes Ben, this is Wedge's daughter. Mryi, this is my cousin, Ben Skywalker."

Ben looks towards Myri. "I thought you said your name was Dunter."

Myri twirls some of her hair around one of her fingers. "I didn't know who you were, all I know is I woke up in your hotel room. I wasn't going to give you my real last name."

Jacen barks out a laugh once more. "Yet you still kissed him."

Myri's gaze turns slightly hostile. "One kiss wouldn't have hurt."

"I'm sure, so you have the package for us?"

Myri reaches into her coat, and tosses Jacen a datapack, as Ben frowns once more. "And she was our contact? Why then did you leave me alone with her at the cantina?"

Jacen shrugs. "Because I could." Then he walks from the room, letting the door close behind him. Ben and Myri look at one another for a moment, and then Myri starts towards the door.

"Wait!"

Myri spins back towards Ben. "You've already gotten your kiss."

"I know, but I want to know if I can see you again."

She lifts an eyebrow. "You're after another kiss?"

Ben hesitates, and then nods his head once quickly. "You know it."

A smile slowly forms on her face, and she winks at him. "I'll call you." Then she blows him a kiss, and leaves the room, letting the door finally close behind her.


End file.
